The present invention is directed to mat cutting machines and their method of use. More particularly it is directed to automatic mat cutting machines that, preferably, provide bevel cut openings in mats.
Various machines have been designed to provide bevel cut openings in mats. Generally they are not designed to produce professional cut mats in high volume. To the contrary, they typically make one cut in a mat at a time. This necessitates that the mat be repositioned after each cut in order to provide a rectangular opening therein. This is a time consuming operation. Additionally, the cuts made on such machines frequently are wavy, i.e., they do not follow the desired line of the cut exactly. Furthermore, the corners made on these machines are frequently ragged, wavy or overcut. For these reasons there is a great deal of waste in preparing professional quality mats. Consequently, these machines are not useful in providing a high volume of professional appearing cut mats.
These problems are overcome by the device of the present invention. This device is simple, easy to use and is capable of producing a high volume of professional quality mats.